El Misterio de los Dangos
by Cazadora de Yaoi
Summary: Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez". Desde que entró en Akatsuki, Deidara había estado intrigado por algo. ¿Por qué a un asesino del nivel de Itachi Uchiha le gustaban tanto unos dulces infantiles llamados dango? Su curiosidad le llevará a desentrañar este misterio... al que el propio Uchiha pondrá un precio.


**¡Hola a todos! Quería dar las gracias a Itara por permitirme participar dos días en su reto ItaDei Nuestra Primera Vez porque la he avisado casi sin tiempo. Lo siento mucho, pero me pudo el ansia. Me hace mucha ilusión poder escribir de nuevo para un reto de Itara-san. Espero que os guste este fic y que lo comentéis.**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad del señor Kishimoto.**

* * *

**El misterio de los dangos**

Hacía casi un año que había entrado en la organización de criminales de rango S Akatsuki y no había pasado ni un solo día en que no pensase en lo mismo. El chico por el cual se encontraba encerrado en esa extraña gruta, rodeado de individuos extremadamente raros, peculiares y, sobretodo, peligrosos. Aunque, más que en Itachi Uchiha, en lo que pensaba era en algo relacionado con él. Antes de entrar en Akatsuki había escuchado rumores acerca de su pasado. Todo el mundo conocía su historia, la manera en que había exterminado a su clan sin ningún miramiento ni compasión, dejando únicamente con vida a su hermano pequeño. Ese acto había requerido de mucha templanza y sangre fría. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él fuese capaz de perpetrar semejante masacre sin venirse posteriormente abajo. Él era un asesino desalmado, pero muy en el fondo tenía sentimientos.

Sin embargo, lo que más intrigaba a Deidara eran las preferencias de Itachi Uchiha. ¿Cómo era posible que un asesino tan sanguinario sintiese una debilidad tan grande por los dangos? Bolitas dulces que hacían las funciones de postre, pero que el moreno pelilargo se empeñaba en considerar un menú de dieta saludable –y al parecer le funcionaba, ya que mantenía su físico delgado y esbelto sin mayores problemas-. Suponía que alguien duro como el Uchiha preferiría comer alimentos más rudos, como la carne. Ni siquiera le veía alimentándose de verdura o pescado. Pero lo único que le veía comer a todas horas, daba igual si era mañana, tarde o noche, eran esas bolas redonditas de aspecto empalagoso que iban trinchadas en un palo.

Un día que se encontraba solo en la gruta de los Akatsuki, Deidara acudió a la cocina a desayunar. En el exterior hacía mucho frío, por lo que pensó que un buen tazón de chocolate le ayudaría a entrar en calor antes de irse a entrenar con su Danna. Se dirigió al frigorífico con aire taciturno. Aún estaba bastante dormido, pero sabía que si hacía esperar a Sasori más de la cuenta éste se enfadaría con él. Al cerrar la puerta del electrodoméstico giró la cara hacia la encimera, buscando un vaso en el que poder verter un poco de leche en la que disolver el cacao. Y entonces lo vio. En un plato llano situado al lado del fregadero, cubierto por una capucha de cristal y con un papel apoyado encima.

Deidara se acercó al plato con paso lento. Le extrañaba mucho que el Uchiha hubiese dejase su manjar favorito desprotegido de esa manera en la cocina comunitaria. Agarró la hoja de papel y leyó lo que ponía:

_"No tocar._  
_Itachi Uchiha"_

El rubio releyó la nota hasta tres veces hasta que una sonrisa macabra se extendió por su rostro. ¿De verdad creía que la gente no se comería los dangos por una simple hoja escrita de su puño y letra? Arrugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo. Levantó la tapa de cristal y agarró una de las dos brochetas que había sobre el plato. ¿A qué sabría? Comprendía que estaba a punto de cometer una temeridad. Nadie en su sano juicio osaba enfrentarse al asesino del clan Uchiha, mucho menos enfadarle. Pero la curiosidad le había ganado la partida a la razón. Incluso las lenguas de sus manos se mostraban expectantes de conocer los secretos de esas tres pequeñas bolas imperfectas.

Con mucha calma se llevó el palo a la boca, agarró uno de los dango con los dientes, tiró y lo sacó de la fina madera. Estaba frío, pero en cuanto masticó un par de veces ese hecho pasó a un segundo plano. Eso era una delicia. Un pequeño y redondeado manjar creado por y para los humanos al que acababa de hacerse adicto. SU sabor era algo difícil de explicar con palabras, salvo por una que acudía y relucía en su mente como iluminada por bombillas de neón. El dango era adictivo.

Miró con deseo la segunda bola de la brocheta. La agarró con los dientes y repitió el proceso. Sencillamente deliciosa. Su boca experimentaba una explosión de sabor que, sabía, podría experimentar durante el resto de su vida. El tercer dango no corrió mejor suerte. Al cabo de unos minutos, Deidara cubrió de nuevo el plato con la caperuza de cristal. Los dangos habían desaparecido.

Durante las semanas siguientes Deidara repitió el proceso. Se aventuraba a la cocina cuando sabía que Itachi no estaba y rebuscaba en los cajones hasta dar con el nuevo escondite elegido por el Uchiha para guardar su más preciado tesoro –al darse cuenta de que alguien se los comía el moreno había optado por cambiar el lugar donde los guardaba, aunque sin éxito-. Según el día, el rubio llegaba a comer entre dos y cuatro brochetas que iban a parar directamente a sus cartucheras –aunque eso poco importaba, ya que se encargaba de quemar las calorías extras con su arte-.

Sin embargo, un día en el que Deidara creyó que Itachi había salido de misión con Kisame se dirigió a la cocina más ansioso que de costumbre. Necesitaba comer dangos. Había desarrollado una extraña y golosa adicción que le impedía pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese redonda y dulce. Al llegar a su destino acercó una silla de las que rodeaban la mesa donde comían y cenaban a la encimera, se subió, abrió la puerta del armario y agarró el tarro de los dangos de Itachi. Lo apoyó sobre la encimera y se bajó de las alturas. Ese manjar debía disfrutarlo en condiciones.

El ojiazul ya iba por su cuarta bola cuando una presencia fría y silenciosa llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba. Pero el rubio estaba tan concentrado saboreando los dangos que no se dio cuenta de que el propietario de los dulces, Itachi Uchiha, le observaba desde su espalda. Se acercó sigilosamente a él, le agarró por los brazos y le giró con brusquedad. El ojiazul se quedó de piedra, repentinamente sorprendido por el portador del sharingan, a quien no había podido vencer en su enfrentamiento cuando se hizo miembro de Akatsuki. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Sí, le había cogido desprevenido y con las manos en la masa, además de tratarse de Itachi, ni más ni menos. Pero lo que más le alarmaba era que no había podido acabar la segunda brocheta de dangos, y con el moreno delante de él esa iba a ser una tarea imposible porque, sabía, Itachi quería todos los dulces para él. Sin embargo, Deidara se quedó aún más petrificado cuando vio lo que su compañero hacía.

El moreno le mantenía firmemente sujeto contra la encimera, inmovilizado para que no pudiese huir. Su oscura mirada estaba fija en él, intentando averiguar por qué extraña razón había osado desafiarle, comiéndose sus dangos. Y, de pronto, todo le dio igual. Se inclinó muy lentamente, analizando con minuciosidad la reacción de Deidara conforme se acercaba a su rostro. Notó su respiración agitarse y sus ojos seguirle en su descenso. Cuando se encontró frente a sus labios, Itachi le besó de golpe, dejando al rubio sin respiración y tremendamente sorprendido. El Uchiha obligó al menor a abrir la boca, introdujo su curiosa y juguetona lengua dentro y le saboreó con deleite. Segundos después se separaron, después de que el mayor hubiese recorrido todos los recovecos de la boca del ojiazul, quien se había quedado con los ojos vidriosos, las mejillas encendidas, la respiración agitada, la boca entreabierta y los labios de vivo color rojo.

- Delicioso –murmuró Itachi, haciendo que los mofletes del muchacho ardiesen.

Y, desde ese momento, Itachi decidió que era más divertido comer los dangos en compañía de Deidara… aunque tenía que pensar detenidamente si le dejaría comerse alguno de sus dulces o simplemente le permitiría saborearlos hasta que él se los robase de la boca.

* * *

**La verdad es que esta historia tan tonta me surgió un día en el que pensé que me gustaría probar los dangos para saber cómo saben. También podría haberse tratado de nuestro primer beso", pero la idea de los dangos me hizo tanta gracia que preferí dejarlo en "nuestro primer dango juntos". Espero que os haya gustado esta historia y que nos podamos leer en el resto de días. Para cualquier cosa no dudéis en mandarme un review :)**

**¡Gracias por leer el fic hasta el final!**

**Bye, bye!**


End file.
